Snatch A Hare on March
by Dusty-Sky Chapters
Summary: Hebat dan herannya adalah bahwa pria yang duduk di salah satu pasak jembatan kayu dermaga tersebut seolah tak acuh dan membiarkan eksistensinya yang rapuh dihantam oleh cuaca musim dingin di bulan Maret minggu kedua. Tenggelam dan hanyut dalam kesendirian yang entah untuk berapa lama. Setelahnya, Harry berpikir bahwa ia seolah sedang menatap seekor kelinci yang kesepian. [Drarry]


Keuntungannya memiliki kedai minimalis di sisi dermaga adalah bahwa kamu akan menemukan orang-orang baru yang datang hendak berkunjung ke kota—turis asing atau lokal yang berniat mengunjungi kota pesisir ini maupun mampir sejenak untuk melepas lelah sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tujuannya ke kota lain. Musim panas, musim semi, musim gugur maupun musim dingin bolehlah mampir ke dermaga ini—menikmati orkestra debur ombak dan suara burung-burung camar bak penyanyi seriosa gedung pertunjukan istimewa.

Begitu pula kamu akan memperoleh kawan baru atau bertemu dengan kawan lama tanpa diduga karenanya—termasuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwa kelak.

 _Siapa yang tahu, kapan waktunya akan tiba?_

Saat itu, setelah Harry Potter selesai mengantarkan pesanan pada pelanggan di sisi kanan ruangan—hendak kembali ke _pantry_ dan melanjutkan tugas gandanya, ketika sepasang iris hijau _emerald_ nya menangkap sesosok pria di salah satu pasak jembatan kayu dermaga.

Pria itu memakai mantel panjang berwarna kelabu hangat, dan syal rajut motif yang hampir mirip menyerupai motif _sweater Lopapeysa_ yang Harry kenakan—dengan warna hijau lumut. Kedua kakinya melayang diatas permukaan air laut yang tenang, mengenakan celana hitam senada dengan sepatu _boot_ beludunya. Kepalanya yang bersurai pirang nyaris abu platina itu menunduk, entah menatap kearah air laut dibawahnya atau kearah sebuket bunga anggrek bulan berwarna ungu (Harry baru menyadari jika pria itu menggenggam sebuket bunga cantik itu, tepat di detik keenam ia mengobservasinya dalam diam).

Postur tubuh pria tersebut tampak bagus, namun saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang membuat bahu tegapnya turun tak bersemangat. Lebih jeli, Harry melihat samar air muka pria tersebut: tampak redup dan sendu dikala sosoknya yang mungkin sedang menunggu kehadiran seorang tercinta di sana. Bahkan lelaki duapuluhtujuh tahun itu berani bertaruh jika iris pria itu tampak tidak hidup—putus asa.

Hebat dan herannya adalah dikala musim dingin sekarang ini, di saat jarang sekali orang yang berlalu lalang karena lebih baik menghangatkan diri di depan perapian rumah sambil ditemani pendamping selera makan yang hangat, pria itu bersikukuh duduk di sana entah sampai berapa lama—sendirian. Tak acuh dengan hawa beku dan angin dingin yang menampar eksistensinya.

Menyadari hal itu, Harry berpikir bahwa dirinya...

" _What are you looking_ _at_ , _Harry_?"

" _A Hare_."

... seolah sedang menatap seekor kelinci yang kesepian.

* * *

 **Snatch A Hare on March**

.

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

.

 **Alice Theme, M17, Revolve** **© Kajiura Yuki**

.

 **Alternative Universe! & Maybe Some of Typo**

.

 **Dusty-Sky Chapters**

* * *

 **Maka dari itu, bergegaslah ia menuju ruang karyawan, mengabaikan panggilan pelanggan lain yang disahut oleh rekannya yang barusan bertanya. Terburu-buru dengan gerakan yang agak kikuk, Harry meletakkan nampan dan serbet di sisi meja _pantry_ yang kosong, lalu menyuruh salah satu barista untuk membuatkan seporsi kopi panas dengan agak tidak jelas (Ia berbicara sambil bernafas melalui mulut—kebiasaannya ketika sedang terburu-buru, ngomong-ngomong), dan berlarian kecil ke ruangan karyawan untuk mengganti pakaian yang ia simpan rapi di lokernya.**

Ketika ia akan memakai sepatu _furboot_ merah marunnya, salah satu rekannya membuka pintu ruang karyawan dan merautkan wajah heran: "Apa kamu memiliki janji dengan seseorang, Manajer?"

"Tidak—" Harry gelagapan ketika rekan semakin merautkan wajah heran. "Maksudku, ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Finnian." Katanya setelah mengontrol diri. "Tenang saja, tidak akan lama. Aku janji." Ia menyengir, mencoba meyakini Finnian bahwa ia tidak akan lepas janjinya barusan.

Finnian mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau memang kamu harus melakukannya, manajer," katanya. "Omong-omong tanya John, seporsi kopi hitam panasnya ingin dituangkan ke dalam cangkir atau gelas _stereofoam_?"

"Gelas _Stereofoam_ ," Harry mengangguk mantap. "Bilang padanya beri tutup gelasnya."

Dan dengan seruan _oke!_ yang nyaring khas Finnian, Harry melihat kepergian lelaki dua puluh tahun itu dari balik pintu. Tak lama dirinya mendesah gugup, entah kenapa ia merasa mulai ragu dengan langkah bidak kakinya—padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, ketika ia menyadari bahwa di luar sana ada kelinci yang seolah menantang musim dingin terduduk sepi, ia ingin sekali menemaninya.

Paling tidak mengatakan _hello!_ , saling bertukar nama dan bertanya ada apa gerangan pria itu melakukan hal agak bodoh dengan duduk sendiri di luar sana—jikalau Harry tidak berhasil (kemungkinan _belum_ , karena ia hendak mencoba) membujuk pria itu masuk kedainya dan menunggu seseorang sambil menghangatkan diri di sana.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ujarnya mencoba memantapkan diri. "Oh, Harry! Seperti biasa: melakukan sesuatu sebelum berpikir jauh—dan mau tidak mau kamu harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah kamu mulai sebelumnya. Itu pria sejati Inggris." Terakhir, selesai ia melilitkan syal motif kotak-kotak merah marunnya dan memasang _google_ rajut berwarna hitam polos, Harry melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Menuju meja John si barista, ia mengambil pesanannya seraya berbisik, "Masukkan dan berikan tagihannya pada Bella—jangan lupa, John." Dan mendapat balasan ancungan jempol mantap.

Harry membawa kakinya mendekati pintu kedai, berjalan meliuk-liuk lincah melewati meja-meja yang tertata sembarang namun estetis, tidak mengacuhkan tatapan heran-penasaran-dan kagum yang terpancar dari pelanggan dan beberapa rekan kerjanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kedai, berhenti sejenak untuk menelan keraguan dan kegugupan yang mencekik kerongkongan, hirup hembuskan udara dingin sebanyak tiga kali, dan dengan mata terpejam erat antara yakin tidak yakin, telapak tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan rajut hitam mendorong kenop pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi _kling!_ bel kedai—kemudian melangkah perlahan menghampiri pria duduk sepi di pasak jembatan kayu dermaga, sambil memegang segelas _stereofoam_ kopi hitam panas dan berharap bahwa kopinya tidak lekas dingin dihantam cuaca.

Menit kemudian, berada tepat beberapa meter di belakang pria sendirian tersebut, keragu-raguan mulai menghampiri Harry tanpa mengetuk pintu. Namun ia telah menyiasatinya dengan berpegang teguh dan yakin bahwa ia memang berniat untuk menemani pria itu, sekedar menjadi temannya untuk berbicara sampai seseorang yang ditunggunya tiba.

Maka, setelah menyemangati hatinya yang berdebar-debar karena banyak hal, Harry melangkah kecil mendekati si pria tersebut, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan hingga menimbulkan respon yang cukup mengejutkan: pria itu berjengit kecil, namun tidak segera menengok ke arahnya melainkan menggerakan sedikit kepalanya dan melirik kecil—pandangan agak curiga dibalik matanya yang tetap tidak hidup.

"Sepertinya tubuh anda butuh sesuatu yang hangat," awal Harry. Ia menjulurkan segelas kopi panasnya ke pria tersebut. " _Take it and please feel free_ , _sir_."

Pria itu tidak lantas mengambil gelasnya, namun justru lebih menatap curiga pada Harry yang mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. Melirik ke arah gelas, lalu ke wajah ramah Harry, kembali lagi kepada gelas yang samar-samar tercium aroma kopi hitam kualitas bagus, kemudian kearah Harry yang pria itu tahu mulai pegal dengan posisinya. "Dan kenapa saya harus melakukannya?"

" _Er_...," jeda Harry tidak begitu bagus. "Karena rasa simpati yang masih berfungsi baik?"

"Simpati?!" air muka pria berambut pirang platina itu menunjukkan ketersinggungan. Mata kelabunya yang tidak hidup kembali memancarkan kilat, namun bukan kilat pertanda baik bagi Harry. "Simpati, anda bilang?! Apa yang telah saya lakukan sampai-sampai sekarang anda sedang mengasihani saya, _sir_?!" katanya menjaga nada amarah.

Harry gelagapan, lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas (dan masih mendarat di bahu si pria) pun mengudara dan mengibas-ngibas cepat, "Mengasihani? Tentu tidak, _sir_! Itu murni simpati dan saya hanya, hanya, hanya..." jeda tidak bagus lagi. "Hanya ingin menemani anda yang menunggu sendirian di sini." Akunya kikuk.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dibalik helai-helai rambut yang jatuh di sana, " _Pardon_?"

"Anda sedang menunggu seseorang, benar?" pertanyaan sederhana yang tanpa Harry ketahui membuat pria itu tersentak. "Bunga anggrek bulan itu," Harry menunjuk sopan kearah depan tubuh si pria. "Anda sedang menunggu seseorang yang hendak anda berikan bunga itu, bukan?"

Ada jeda canggung dan tidak menyenangkan setelahnya. Pria berambut pirang platina itu tidak lantas menjawab, ia memilih untuk kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya setelah beberapa menit lalu posisi duduknya terasa tidak teratur—sedikit mengabaikan Harry yang merautkan air wajah bingung, namun tak lama terkesiap dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, dan hendak meminta maaf sebelum pria kelinci itu menjawab, "Anda benar, saya sedang menunggu seseorang." Bisiknya, nyaris tidak terdengar karena suara ombak kecil yang membanting-banting diri di permukaan laut.

Harry tersenyum agak sungkan, lalu tanpa meminta izin, ia duduk tepat di sebelah kanan si pria kelinci, masih giat menyodorkan gelas _stereofoam_ yang uap kopinya mulai tidak sepekat awal. " _Great_! Dengan murah hati saya akan menemani anda, _sir_ ," terburu-buru, Harry membuka penutupnya. "Dan ambillah ini sebelum isinya benar-benar dingin."

Ragu, pria itu mulai meraih gelasnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Katakan berapa harganya, dan saya akan menggantikannya." Wangi aroma kopi hitam berkualitas itu menusuk indera penciuman dan kelenjar air liur pada lidahnya. Maka perlahan-lahan dan intens, pria itu menyeruput sopan sambil memandang horizon kelabu laut di musim dingin.

"Oh, anda tidak perlu, percayalah." Tolak Harry. "Omong-omong, Harry Potter."

Pria itu melirik heran Harry yang menyeringai ramah, merasa asing karena tiba-tiba pria bersurai hitam ikal itu mengajaknya melakukan tukar nama. "Draco," jedanya bebas karena ia masih betah menyeruput. "Draco Malfoy."

Samar-samar, Draco—pria kelinci itu, mendengar bisik Harry yang mencelotehkan namanya berulang kali dengan sinar semangat menggebu. _Seperti_ _anak kecil_ , batinnya. Berusaha untuk tidak tertawa meskipun kecil saja—masih menjaga harga dirinya agar tetap terlihat sebagai _British Gentleman_ sejati dan agar tidak tersedak konyol karena kopi hitam hangat pemanja lidahnya.

"Sepertinya saya pernah mendengar namamu, _sir_ Malfoy." Harry memulai mulut manisnya, ia tertawa kecil seolah berusaha mencairkan suasana kekakuan di sekitar mereka.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya dan selesai menyeruput dengan rasa puas. "Sepertinya begitu. Anda pintar mengambil hati dan bermulut manis rupanya. Saya terkesan."

Harry tertawa lepas. Denting-denting khasnya melayang bebas bersama angin laut musim dingin. "Terima kasih, saya tersanjung sekali dengan perkataan barusan." Dalam hati, ia mencatat bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah pria tampan dengan mulut agak berbisa.

Jeda diantara mereka, lagi. Tapi paling tidak, tidak ada suasana canggung dan asing—meskipun tampaknya Draco masih tidak ingin membuka barang sedikitpun saja pintu balok diantara dinding pemisah tak kasat matanya untuk Harry.

Mungkin baginya, Harry adalah orang aneh yang cukup waras, atau mungkin tidak? Karena, untuk apa duduk di jembatan kayu dermaga dan menemaninya di sini—di tengah suasana musim dingin, memandang horizon laut yang tampak samar atau mengadah melihat langit kelabu yang sebenarnya tidak mendung sama sekali, bahkan sekali-kali sambil dinakali oleh awan tebal yang berarak, sepercik sinar mentari datang menyapa. Dan Draco tidak ambil pusing, melainkan kembali meneguk kopi panasnya yang cukup membantu.

Di sisi lain, Harry mengadah kepalanya ke langit kelabu, entah melihat apa di sana, tetapi ia tampak berharap sesuatu—atau mencari sesuatu, sebuah topik pembicaraan baru, mungkin? Berkali-kali ia mendesah kecil, membuat kabut dan asap samar dari mulutnya, lalu menggumam _Oh-wow, ini benar-benar dingin dan kurasa aku akan berendam lama begitu pulang nanti_ —dan Draco tidak membalasnya karena pria itu pikir Harry tidak butuh respon.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Harry berkata tidak sadar.

Draco yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu menjawab dengan nada cemooh. "Anda masih muda dan sudah terkena penyakit pikun? Biar saya ingatkan bahwa, beberapa menit yang lalu anda ingin menemani saya menunggu seseorang sampai dia tiba."

"Oh," Harry menyadari kebodohannya. Gerak tubuhnya pun gelisah malu. "Oh, tentu saja. Maksud saya—" Ia tertawa yang agak dipaksakan, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa malunya yang berdemo di tubuhnya. "Sudah berapa lama anda menunggu di sini? Sejak sejam lalu? Dua jam lalu? Atau Pagi ini?"

"Apa bedanya?" Draco bertanya dengan nada merendah tetapi air muka yang datar. "Sejam yang lalu, dua jam yang lalu dan pagi ini? Karena sebetulnya, kalau anda lupa, sejam dan dua jam yang lalu adalah pagi ini."

Diam-diam Harry melirik arlojinya, lalu menyeringai malu dengan kedua pipi bersemu. "Anda benar," katanya. "Heran sekali, kenapa saya bisa mempermalukan diri saya berkali-kali di rentang waktu yang sebentar dan di depan satu orang baru?" Draco mengangkat bahunya. Agak risih dengan Harry yang sepertinya tampak memang sengaja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri agar hubungan mereka sedikit lebih akrab.

"Intinya adalah," Harry berusaha mengontrol diri. "Sudah berapa lama anda menunggunya di sini?"

Draco menggeleng pelan, mengejutkannya adalah pria itu melakukannya dengan gerak tubuh yang sangat yakin. Harry mengumam heran karenanya, maka ia melanjutkan, " _Sir_ , Saya terkejut," katanya. "Tapi saya lebih terkejut karena tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah itu benar atau tidak."

"Itu benar, _sir_." Draco melirih. Pandangannya jatuh pada bunga anggrek bulan yang berdansa kecil bersama angin laut. "Itu benar."

Harry tidak segera berkata, karena dengan mulut yang agak terbuka itu, tampaknya Draco masih ingin berujar. "Saya tidak tahu—dan tidak ingin mencari tahu, sudah berapa lama saya menunggunya. Sampai kapan saya akan menunggunya? Entahlah, mungkin memang itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban, _sir_?"

Harry berkedip, berkedip dengan pandangan iba karena lagi-lagi mata kelabu itu hendak memancarkan cahaya mati. Kemudian, Harry ikut menatap bunga anggrek bulan yang digenggam erat pria kelinci itu. " _Such a nice flowers_." Alihnya. "Anda pintar memilihnya. Anda mengetahui seleranya."

"Tidak juga," Draco tertawa kecil, namun dengan sorot mata meredup mati. "Saya tidak tahu apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak, tapi saya sudah berusaha memilih yang terbaik dan cocok untuknya."

"Dan anda memang tampak melakukannya dengan baik." Harry menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh lembut selembutnya kelopak bunga ungu tersebut. "Bolehkah?" izinnya, Draco hanya membalas dengan sekali anggukan ramah.

Kelopak bunga itu tampak rapuh, dan sebagian dari mereka tampak pucat dan tidak bagus. Begitu pula dengan daun-daun dan batang-batangnya yang mulai mengerut tidak bagus—Harry sangat menyayangkan jika ternyata Draco memilih bunga yang kondisinya tidak cocok untuk diberikan kepada orang tercinta. _Atau mungkin_ florist _-nya yang keterlaluan, karena memilihkan bunga yang tidak bagus untuk pelanggan? Atau mungkin_ —

Harry sedang banyak berpikir ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh benda keras, dan ketika ia mengintipnya, itu adalah sebuah kotak kecil beludu berwarna merah hati, tersegel dengan pengait klasik dan dililitkan pita berwarna putih indah. Harry mengadah ke wajah Draco, dan dilihatnya Draco tersenyum pedih. Maka dari itu, terburu-buru Harry menjauhkan diri dari kotak kecil tersebut, dan dengan wajah bersalah ia meminta maaf.

Namun Draco sekali lagi menggeleng lemah, lalu tertawa kecil dan berkata bahwa karena apa Harry meminta maaf? Dan Harry hanya diam sungkan setelahnya.

"Anda akan melamarnya." Bisik Harry sungkan dan takjub. Matanya yang hijau sekali-kali melirik ke arah Draco yang masih menatap buket bunga itu. "Itu hebat."

"Saya sudah melakukan itu padanya, satu tahun yang lalu." Aku Draco. "Hanya saja—mungkin karena terlalu senang, dia tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ini bersama saya."

Terkejut, Harry pun memburu—agak melupakan tata kesopanan kepada orang lain, "Dan Anda menunggunya di sini—sejak pagi, karena ingin mengulanginya kembali?"

"Hanya untuk memberikan cincinnya, _sir_."

"Dan kenapa harus hari ini? Kenapa tidak keesokan harinya—sehari setelah lamaran setahun yang lalu? Anda yakin anda tidak akan dilepaskan oleh wanita anda karena hal ceroboh ini?" desak Harry.

Mengejutkannya, Draco justru tertawa kecil—tertawa dengan air mata yang mulai menyembul di pelupuknya. Harry kesal karenanya, maka ia mencengkram erat lengan pria itu (sesungguhnya, dalam diri Harry sedang berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal bar-bar) dan memaksanya untuk bertatapan empat mata secara intens.

Saat itu, deburan ombak mulai lebih keras dan berisik dari awalnya, dan angin-angin semakin sering berkeliaran diantara mereka saja, juga percikan-percikan sinar matahari jam sepuluh pagi yang tidak lagi muncul sesering sebelumya—karena awan dan langit kelabu saling menghalangi mereka. Bahkan salju pertama di bulan maret minggu kedua pun mulai jatuh menyapa, melayang pelan dan hendak membekukan semua permukaan.

Alih-alih memandang mereka atau pergi menyelamatkan diri, Harry terpaku dengan Draco yang tiba-tiba menangis dalam diam—menangis di balik tawa lirih yang samar masih terdengar diantara mereka.

Pipi berkulit pucat pria itu memerah, menjalar ke hidung hingga telinga dibalik helai-helai pirang platinanya. Tubuh pria itu bergetar kecil, dan tangan yang menggenggam erat buket bunganya semakin erat. Deru nafasnya tidak teratur dan bahkan sesekali Draco terbatuk-batuk. Harry tahu Draco mengontrol diri untuk tidak berteriak putus asa lepas kendali, namun alangkah baiknya jika menangis adalah mengeluarkan suaranya pula.

Harry bingung dan bertambah kesal dengan Draco yang seolah sengaja membalas pertanyaan memburunya barusan dengan tangis tanpa suara, hendak bertanya kembali ketika Draco lebih dulu berucap, "Saya melamarnya hari itu—di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini, pagi itu dan sama-sama ketika musim dingin ini datang.

"Awalnya saya ingin memberikan kejutan lamaran di restoran sekitar dermaga ini, ketika tiba-tiba saja wanita saya ingin mengunjungi puncak tebing itu." Dan Harry melirik kearah satu-satunya puncak tebing yang ada di sekitar pesisir. Puncak tebing yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa batang pohon yang membeku dan lampu-lampu penerangan, sisanya diselimuti kabut khas musim salju. "Maka kami mengunjunginya dan saya melakukan lamaran sesuai rencana—lengkap dengan sekotak cincin dan buket bunganya.

"Dia sangat bahagia waktu itu, dan saya juga. Dia terlampau bahagia, hingga menari dan berputar dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kotak cincinnya, dan kami tertawa.

"Sampai pada akhirnya, karena tidak melihat dan terlalu bersemangat, wanita saya tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat di dekat pagar pembatas tebingnya.

"Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, dan saya ingat ekspresinya waktu itu: pucat, dengan sorot mata yang takut dan berharap hal buruk tidak akan terjadi, dan tangannya yang terbebas menjulur kearah saya untuk segera diraih—dia tidak ingin melepaskan kotak cincin dari genggamannya yang lain dan juga dengan jeritan histerisnya." Harry melototkan irisnya tegang, dan di depan sana ia seakan membayangkannya dengan sempurna—termasuk dengan jeritan wanita Draco yang ketakutan. "Saya ingat saya sudah berlari secepat mungkin, namun Tuhan nampaknya sangat menyayangi wanita saya," lanjut Draco.

"sedikit lagi, dan dia benar-benar jatuh menghantam laut."

Tangisnya itu belum berhenti, tapi tidak seputusasa sebelumnya. Harry ikut menggetarkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat lengan Draco, namun genggamannya mulai merenggang seiring Draco berkisah.

"Saya berlari cepat ke bawah tebing, tapi karena tidak ada jalan pintas dan karena saya harus berputar, saya tidak menemukan wanita saya selain syal ini dan sekotak cincinnya dari balik karang tebing." Akhir Draco. Air matanya masih mengalir sesering yang ia bisa, menetes-netes membasahi kertas bungkus buket bunganya dan bahkan bunga-bunganya. "Dan saya menyesal mengapa saya harus mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya saat itu juga.

"Saya mati untuk yang pertama kalinya, meskipun anda lihat kalau raga saya masih berfungsi baik.

"Tapi, _Sir_ ," kata Draco. Menatap lekat Harry yang tanpa ia sadari ikut meneteskan air mata. "Saya benar-benar ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya saya mematikan raga ini jika jiwa saya telah mati? Karena dia ikut bersamanya."

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia hanya ikut menangis terisak dalam diam, diantara mereka yang sedang menghangatkan diri di depan perapian, ia membiarkan tubuhnya ikut menemani kesendirian dan keputusasaan Draco yang mulai membekukan mati jiwa dan raganya.

Bayangnya, seandainya Harry berada di posisi Draco, ia tidak bisa berpikir dan bertahan selama itu—karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai di saat permintaan untuk menjadi teman dan pasangan seumur hidupnya. Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Semua telah direncanakan awal yang sempurna dan harus berakhir di saat yang sama.

Berharaplah jika wanita itu benar-benar dikasihi olehNya, dan Draco harus akan baik-baik saja untuk ke depan.

 _Namun, siapa yang bisa menjaminnya begitu?_

"Hei, _sir_ ," mulai Harry. Ia pun benar-benar melepaskan genggaman erat pada lengan Draco dan membiarkan terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. "Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Semua yang mati pasti akan hidup—tetapi mungkin menjadi pribadi lain. Dan kita tidak tahu, _kapan itu terjadi_?" Harry berusaha untuk menenangkan jiwa Draco yang mulai terguncang setelah setahun berlalu, setahun bertahan dengan susah payah akibat kehilangan yang besar. "Tapi yakinlah bahwa sesuatu yang hidup dan mati itu memang benar-benar dikasihiNya. Dan mungkin memang itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka dariNya."

Perlahan, isak tangis Draco terhenti, namun air matanya masih mengalir deras butir demi butir. Juga, senyum kecil mulai terpatri di wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Dan Harry mau tidak mau ikut begitu.

"Begitukah?" Samar-samar dengan keputusasaan yang mulai enyah. "Kamu pikir begitu, _sir_ Harry?"

Dan Harry tidak menampik sensasi senang ketika bibir Draco melantunkan namanya. "Ya," katanya. Berusaha mempersempit jarak, hingga ia benar-benar menangkupkan tubuh Draco dalam dekapnya. Dan dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa, Draco tidak segera menjauhkan jarak mereka—justru semakin menyamankan diri dan ikut membalas dekapan dengan agak canggung. "Semuanya memang _harus_ berpikir begitu, Draco."

"Kamu benar, Harry." Ujar tenang Draco. Ia terbuai dengan dekap hangat Harry. "Kamu benar."

Harry tersenyum lega di balik bahu Draco. "Kurasa, kamu membutuhkan tempat yang hangat," bisiknya. Ikut terbuai bersama Draco. "Untuk tubuhmu," Kemudian sebelah tangannya yang mendarat di punggung pria itu menyelinap, menuju dada kanan Draco dan menepuk-nepuk pelan tepat di sana. "Dan untuk jiwamu yang hidup kembali."

"Entahlah—" Draco terkekeh lirih. "Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk mampir-mampir ke tempat baru sekarang ini."

Harry mengerutkan wajahnya. "Oh ya? Kukira kamu menyukai kopi panasnya, jadi aku berniat mengajakmu mampir ke kedaiku sebentar, Draco." Dan kemudian mereka tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

"Kopi hitam yang nikmat sekali. Katakan padaku harganya, dan aku akan menggantikannya."

"Oh, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot, Draco. _Please_."

" _Then_ , _with pleasure i'll visiting your place for several minute_."

Harry tertawa puas dibalik syal Draco—syal cantik milik wanita si pria itu. " _Thank you_."

Dibalik sisi kanan kepala Harry, Draco tersenyum. Di balik _google_ yang dikenakan pria berkacamata itu, Draco melihat dengan sendu bahwa sebuket bunga anggrek bulan, lengkap dengan sekotak cincin indah diantaranya, telah terjatuh dan terhanyut perlahan di permukaan laut yang mulai tenang.

Ditemani salju yang turun sedikit-sedikit, buket bunga itu melaju tenang—setenang jiwa Draco yang mulai menerima dan melepaskan kepedihan terpendam hidupnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu saat itu. Dan bersama dengannya, hatinya menuliskan sepucuk surat dan do'a untuk wanitanya di sana, berkata bahwa ia tahu kekasihnya mencintainya dan iapun demikian.

" _Tapi, meskipun ini cukup sulit ke depannya, bukankah kita harus melepaskan dan merelakan semuanya—untuk menggapai hal baru yang terbaik, Astoria?"_

Akhir tulisan hati Draco Malfoy. Tergulung, tersimpan dan botol porselen berpita yang cantik dan menghilang bersama-sama dengan buket bunga anggrek bulan yang hanyut di laut bulan Maret minggu kedua. []

* * *

1] Halo, _Dusty-Sky Chapters_ dan _cukup_ panggil saya _Chapters_.

2] Sejujurnya, saya tidak asing lagi dengan dunia tulis menulis di _fanfiction-net_ , tapi untuk fandom HP, ini zona baru yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dicoba.

3] Bisa dibilang ini karya perdana di fandom lain—dan bolehlah kritik dan saran dari kalian yang baik?

4] Maaf kalau karyanya terlalu lambat, membosankan, sentimental _plus_ melankolis, intinya adalah: Draco Malfoy seperti kelinci yang selalu sendirian dan kesepian. Yah, aku hanya dengar mitos kalau kelinci yang sendiri dan kesepian akan cepat mati, itu benar tidak?

5] Omong-omong saya hanya tahu jika Maret masihlah musim dingin, tetapi ragu apakah salju-saljunya masih turun saat itu. Maaf kalau salah.

6] Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang baik yang menyukainya.

7] sampai jumpa lagi! :)


End file.
